From Me To You
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Naruto kecil belum mengerti apa itu cinta dan baru kali ini ada seorang gadis kecil yang langsung membuat jantungnya berdetak tak keruan pada pandangan pertama. NaruSaku. Pre LAFSEvent for NaruSaku Day 3/4. Alternate Reality. Mind to RnR?


_**From Me To You**_

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Romance. Rated K. Alternate Reality. Fluff? Maybe. OOC.

**Subtema: **_**Greatest Gift**_

**For Pre-LAFSevent**

_**Coming Soon **_**NaruSaku Day 3 April 2014**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Naru-_chan_, ayo lihat kemari."

Mata biru besar Naruto kecil seketika menatap wanita berambut merah di depannya.

Uzumaki Kushina sedang memotret anak semata wayangnya itu. Mumpung Naruto sedang tenang menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap di meja makan.

"Satu … dua … tiga…." Klik. "Anak pintar," ujar Kushina yang merasa puas akan ekspresi anaknya yang sangat natural itu.

"Apa itu _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk ke benda asing yang sedang digenggam ibunya.

Kushina pun tersenyum. "Ini kamera lomo, Sayang."

"Kamera lomo?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Tapi ia nampak tertarik juga dengan benda yang menurutnya unik itu. Bentuknya segi empat, tapi ada lingkaran di tengah-tengahnya, lalu di bagian kanan atas, terdapat lampu kecil. "Untuk apa?"

Naruto kecil keingintahuannya memang cukup besar. Dan sebagai seorang ibu, tentunya Kushina harus dengan jelas menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Sesederhana mungkin. Agar anak semata wayangnya itu bisa mengerti. "Ini dapat menghasilkan gambar dirimu, Naru-_chan_. Seperti yang ada di sana." Kushina menunjukkan deretan foto keluarga dalam bingkai—yang terletak di atas lemari tak jauh dari meja makan.

Di sana ada foto Naruto sejak lahir sampai sekarang. Semacam metamorfosis. Dan tentunya juga foto Kushina dan suaminya, Hokage Keempat. Yang mereka bertiga di dalamnya juga tak kalah banyak.

"Wah, tapi apa hanya gambar diriku, _Kaa-san_? Padahal di sana ada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ juga."

"Gambar apa saja yang kausukai, dan yang menurutmu bagus bisa kau ambil dengan kamera ini." Kushina beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri di sebelah Naruto, dan memberikan kamera itu padanya.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. Meski ia baru berumur lima tahun, nampaknya ia tertarik dengan kamera mainan itu. "Bagaimana cara memakainya, _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Kau tinggal menekan tombol ini saja, 'Nak," jelas Kushina sembari menunjukkan tombol merah—yang terdapat di bagian atas kamera, dekat lampu kecil—pada anaknya.

Naruto kecil akhirnya mulai mempraktekkannya pertama kali dengan memotret Kushina yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

Kushina pun tersadar Naruto sedang memotretnya.

"Hehe, bagaimana, _Kaa-san_? Tadi caraku benar, kan?"

Senyuman manis melengkung dari bibir ranum Kushina, ia bertepuk tangan. "Benar kok, Sayang. Anak pintar," ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya gambar yang ada di kamera ini bisa berbentuk bingkai begitu, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Untuk yang itu, serahkan saja pada _Kaa-san_. Jika angka ini sudah berjumlah 24, kembalikan kamera itu pada _Kaa-san_ ya." Kushina menunjuk pada lingkaran kecil yang terdapat angka di sana.

Naruto pun mengerti. "_Wakattebayo, Kaa-san_!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Naruto kembali bersekolah. Kelas nol besar akademi ninja baru saja dimulai lima hari yang lalu. Tapi itu tidak menjadikan Naruto malas, ia sangat rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah datang. Karena ia ingin seperti ayahnya kelak saat ia telah mencapai kedewasaan, menjadi Hokage Konohagakure adalah impian terbesarnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, Naruto memotret apa saja hal yang menurutnya sangat menarik: dari kupu-kupu yang hinggap di pohon sakura, induk kucing yang sedang menyusui anaknya, sampai seekor katak yang sedang meluncur ke kolam di dekat sekolah pun ia ambil gambarnya. Musim semi di Konohagakure memahatkan pemandangan indah yang selalu ditunggu para penduduknya. Musim yang pas juga untuk membuat sebuah memori dan menyimpannya dalam benda mati yang biasa disebut foto.

Kushina yang berjalan di dekat Naruto memandangi putra tunggalnya itu dengan raut wajah secerah mentari. Ia memperbolehkan Naruto membawa kamera ke sekolah, asal tak digunakan ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Ibunya pun tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, karena kamera itu cocok untuk pemula. Kushina berharap jika Naruto akan segera menemukan memori indahnya di sekolah, dan merekamnya dengan kamera tersebut. Ia ingin Naruto tumbuh besar dengan baik tidak hanya di rumah, tetapi juga di lingkungan sekolahnya.

Namun yang tidak Kushina ketahui, setelah pelajaran dimulai, Naruto malah semakin antusias untuk mengambil gambar-gambar yang ditemukannya menarik. Ia lupa akan pesan ibunya. Karena ia masih polos, tentu saja ia mengambil gambarnya sesuka hati. Apalagi momennya bisa dibilang pas.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat Guru Iruka sedang memarahi Shikamaru karena ia tertidur dalam kelas. Ia pun mengarahkan kameranya ke tempat duduk Shikamaru. Dan, 'klik', ia kemudian jadi cekikikan sendiri.

Lalu Naruto menyedarkan pandangannya lagi ke seluruh kelas. Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, ia menemukan Kiba yang diam-diam sedang asyik bercanda dengan Akamaru di bawah meja. Bunyi 'klik' pun terdengar lagi.

Lantas Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, tiga blok dari tempat duduknya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berwajah masam, karena murid-murid perempuan lain memainkan rambutnya yang seperti ekor ayam itu. Sebenarnya mereka berbuat demikian karena mengagumi keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang tampan lagi menggemaskan. Namun apapun bentuk kekaguman itu, sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke tertarik. Justru kebalikannya, ia sangat risih.

"Dasar Sasuke sombong. Aku foto saja ah wajah jeleknya itu. Hehehe," ujar Naruto usil. Ia pun memotret kejadian itu.

Mata Naruto kembali berputar, kemudian tertahan di depan sedikit ke arah kanan. Nampak Chouji sedang menyantap cemilannya diam-diam. Ia meletakkan buku di depan wajahnya seperti sedang membaca. Padahal tidak.

"Chouji, Chouji. Lama-lama kau bisa gendut lho. Hihihi," gumam Naruto pelan-pelan. Takut tertangkap telinga si bongsor itu, karena bisa-bisa ia ngamuk gara-gara Naruto menyebutnya gendut. Dan, 'klik'.

Di sebelah Chouji, ada Hinata yang nampak malu-malu sedang menatapnya. Naruto tadinya hendak memotret Hinata, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan. "Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dahinya mengerut. Ia merasa tak enak hati jika ketahuan memotret seperti ini. Sebisa mungkin orang yang dipotret tak melihat ke arahnya. Ia pun melewatinya.

Lalu di sebelah Shikamaru, mata Naruto menangkap gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah jambu dan Ino yang sedang bergosip ria. Ia menggeser kamera itu dari wajahnya sejenak. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat salah seorang dari dua perempuan itu.

Rupanya ada yang menarik perhatian Naruto. "Siapa yang berambut merah jambu itu? Kok aku baru lihat, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Meski baru lima hari bersekolah, sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menghapal satu per satu nama dan wajah teman-teman sekelasnya, namun ia tidak mengingat teman sekelasnya yang memiliki rambut serupa dengan warna bunga sakura itu.

"Tenang, Anak-anak! Hari ini aku ingin memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian! Dia tidak bisa masuk pada hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dimulai karena harus mengikuti orangtuanya dulu ke Kiri sejak enam bulan lalu untuk urusan bisnis," ucap Guru Iruka lantang yang kemudian menoleh ke sana-kemari. "Eh? Di mana, Sakura?"

"Aku di sini, _Sensei_!" teriak sebuah suara.

Guru Iruka pun menoleh. "Kenapa kau di sana, Sakura? Aku belum memperbolehkan kau duduk. Ayo, kemari! Perkenalkan diri dulu di depan kelas."

Gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itu pun berlari kecil ke sebelah gurunya itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura, kemudian ia menyebutkan data dirinya satu per satu.

Naruto segera memperhatikannya dengan saksama tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Ia merekam semua apa yang Sakura ucapkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Terlebih pita merah yang melingkar di kepala Sakura gadis kecil itu terlihat manis. Dan dua kata yang pada akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Naruto: _Haruno Sakura … Haruno Sakura … Haruno Sakura…. _

Sampai Naruto kemudian menyadari matanya sejenak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Sakura. Hijau bertemu dengan biru. Wajahnya pun bersemu merah, Naruto langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia berencana memberikan Sakura cengiran khasnya, namun sebelum hal itu dilakukannya, Sakura menengok ke arah lain.

Naruto kecil belum mengerti apa itu cinta dan baru kali ini ada seorang gadis kecil yang langsung membuat jantungnya berdetak tak keruan pada pandangan pertama. Ia tidak tahu apa itu cinta, namun yang jelas ia ingin sekali suatu saat bisa dekat dengan gadis kecil yang sangat manis itu.

"Cantiknya…," bisik Naruto dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah Naruto tidak menunggu ibunya di tempat ia biasa menunggu, yaitu di dekat ayunan. Ia memilih mengikuti Sakura dan Ino yang saat ini sedang berkumpul dengan gadis kecil lainnya di dekat jalan setapak menuju rumahnya, tepat di bawah beberapa pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

Naruto termangu sejenak, lalu ia tersadar sedang melihat sebuah pemandangan terindah selama hidupnya. Di bawah pohon sakura yang begitu cerah karena pantulan sinar sang raja siang, ia melihat Haruno Sakura tersenyum lebar—menunjukkan senyuman cantiknya. Saat itu Naruto tahu bahwa pemandangan ini sangat langka karena itu ia pun segera mengeluarkan kamera lomonya.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto memotret Sakura berkali-kali. Saat itu juga beberapa kelopak bunga sakura berguguran karena diterpa angin. Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura melihat ke arahnya—yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari pohon sakura. Dengan sigap Naruto pun menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya, menyembunyikannya ke belakang. Ia lontarkan cengiran khasnya pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu untuk menutupi kegugupannya dan melambaikan tangan.

Sakura menatap Naruto sejenak. "Siapa sih dia?" Kemudian ia membuang muka—tak membalas senyuman Naruto. Ia pun mengajak teman-temannya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Fuhh." Naruto mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa lega karena Sakura tak mengomelinya langsung dan mengambil kameranya, atau yang lebih buruk merusaknya.

Kamera lomo ini sudah menjadi barang berharganya. Terlebih pemandangan yang berhasil ditangkap oleh lensa dalam kamera itu….

Naruto kemudian memeriksa angka yang sebelumnya pernah ibunya sebutkan—yang berada di tepi kamera. Ia perhatikan dengan saksama. "Aih, angkanya sudah 24 ya. Berarti sepulang sekolah nanti, harus dikembalikan pada _Kaa-san_."

"Ah, kau rupanya di sini, Sayang. _Kaa-san _mencarimu, tahu! Kau kan seharusnya menunggu di dekat ayunan," omel Kushina yang berlari menuju Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya.

Melihat wajah ibunya yang seperti itu biasanya Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri, namun kali ini ia tersenyum pada Kushina. Membuat Kushina bingung menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan pitaku!" terdengar tangisan di sana.

"Kau itu sebenarnya jelek jika memakai pita ini, Sakura-_chan_. Buatku saja, ya."

"Tidak mau! Pita itu dari ibuku…."

"Minta saja dibelikan baru, Anak Manja!" Suara tawa mengejek kemudian ikut terdengar juga.

Membuat suara tangisan meledak sejadi-jadinya. "Huhuhu…."

"Jidatmu memang lebar, ya. Pantas saja kau dibilang jelek. Hihihi."

Siang itu sepulang sekolah—setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya, Sakura dicegat oleh kelompok anak nakal yang diketuaiAmi, musuhnya yang selalu menjahilinya sejak lama. Biasanya Ami tidak akan berani mengganggu Sakura jika Ino berada di dekatnya. Maka dari itu melihat Sakura pulang sendirian, membuat anak nakal itu berani untuk menyerangnya.

Pakaian Sakura pun kotor akibat tomat busuk yang dilempari Ami dan kawan-kawannya. Wajahnya sembap dikarenakan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata zamrudnya.

"Be-besok, aku tak mau ke s-sekolah," ujar Sakura tersedu-sedu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah dengan tertatih-tatih.

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Naruto sudah ada di kelasnya. Ia begitu senang ke sekolah tepat waktu, karena tadi hampir terlambat jika ayahnya tak membangunkan. Untung saja ayahnya menggunakan _hiraishin no jutsu, _sehingga dalam sekejap ia bisa sampai di sekolah setelah sarapan terburu-burunya.

Dan juga, hari itu fotonya diperkirakan akan jadi. Naruto tak sabar melihat hasilnya. Rencananya akan ia simpan di album foto yang kemarin dibelikan Kushina. Tapi tak ada niatnya untuk memperlihatkan foto-foto itu pada temannya.

Naruto memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas yang mulai ramai. Teman-temannya sudah datang semua, kecuali satu orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung muncul. Lima menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Ia yang merasa khawatir pun menghampiri Ino yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ten Ten. "Ino, kau tahu Sakura ke mana?"

Ino mematung menatap Naruto. Seketika air mukanya berubah sedih. "Sakura tak masuk sekolah hari ini, Naruto."

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut.

Kemudian Ino menarik Naruto ke pinggir kelas. "Sebentar ya, Ten-_chan_," ujarnya pada Ten Ten sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Naruto yang heran terhadap gelagat aneh Ino.

"Anu, ng…, Naruto. Janji ya kau tak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Memangnya kena—"

"Pokoknya kau harus janji dulu," sergah Ino cepat-cepat. Tak memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto sempat tercenung, tapi kemudian ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku janji. Sakura kenapa, Ino?"

Ino pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin yang dialami Sakura. Ia mengetahui kejadian itu dari ibunya yang tak sengaja bertemu bertemu ibu Sakura di pasar.

"Ami mengambil pita yang dipakai Sakura kemarin. Dan ia menjahilinya. Sakura paling tidak suka dahinya dijadikan bahan ejekan."

Sejurus Naruto menjadi geram sekaligus sedih. Menurutnya Sakura itu sangat cantik. Justru dahinya yang lebar itu yang menjadikannya cantik. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Lalu apa kau sudah menjenguk Sakura-_chan_?"

"Belum, Naruto. Kata ibunya hari ini dia tidak mau bertemu siapa-siapa."

Wajah Naruto bertambah muram. Padahal ia ingin sekali menjenguk Sakura nanti sepulang sekolah. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku, Ino."

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto duduk di lantai ruang tamu. Membantu ibunya menyimpan foto-foto hasil jepretannya ke album. Sesekali Naruto melihat Kushina yang tertawa sendiri melihat foto-foto itu. Namun ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya, karena pikirannya kini terfokus pada seorang saja, yaitu pada Sakura. Ia sedang menggenggam sebuah foto yang barusan diambil dari ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_, apa _Kaa-san_ punya bingkai bagus untuk menyimpan foto ini?" Naruto menunjukkan pada Kushina salah satu foto yang baru saja selesai dicetak itu.

"Bingkai? Bukannya kau mau menyimpan foto-foto itu di sini, Naru-_chan_?" ungkap Kushina sembari menunjuk album foto tersebut.

Lantas Naruto berdiri, dan beranjak duduk di pangkuan Kushina. Kushina tanpa ragu-ragu memberi ruangan Naruto untuk duduk di sekitar pahanya. "Hehehe. Iya, _Kaa-san_. Tapi aku mau memberikannya pada seseorang."

Kushina lalu menemukan sebuah foto yang sedang digenggam anaknya. Tersadar pipi _chubby_ anaknya merekah semerah bunga mawar. Ia pun tersenyum. "Buat siapa, Naru-_chan_. Aaa…. Kau sudah punya pacar, ya?" Ia sendiri teringat foto gadis kecil berambut merah jambu yang jumlahnya cukup banyak difoto oleh Naruto.

"Bu-bukan, _Kaa-san_. Dia teman sekelasku di sekolah."

"Benarkah?" goda Kushina lagi.

Rona merah di pipi Naruto pun semakin merekah digodai seperti itu. "Aa…. _Kaa-san_!" teriak Naruto malu-malu.

"Hehehe." Kushina lalu menyubit pipi gembul anaknya dengan lembut. "Baiklah. Kalau _Kaa-san_ boleh tahu, dalam rangka apa kau ingin memberikannya ini?"

"Sebenarnya…."

Naruto kemudian menceritakan seluruh hal yang ia ketahui dari Ino pada ibunya. Akhirnya Kushina pun mengabulkan permintaan Naruto. Ia menaruh foto Sakura ke dalam bingkai foto bermotif bunga sakura.

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun lebih pagi dari yang biasanya. Karena sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, ia ingin singgah ke suatu tempat dulu. Tak lupa ia berpakaian serapi mungkin, dan sarapan secukupnya. Ia lalu berjalan sendiri ke rumah yang ditujunya. Kemarin Ino memberitahu Naruto alamat rumah Sakura. Ia ditemani ibunya sampai di gang depan rumah gadis kecil itu, kemudian ia meminta ibunya pulang saja karena akademi ninja tidak jauh dari sana. Dari rumah Sakura ia berencana ke sekolahnya sendiri.

Tidak sulit menemukan rumah Klan Haruno. Beberapa menit kemudian, sesampainya di depan rumah tersebut, Naruto mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengetuk pintunya. Setelah tiga kali menghirup udara dalam-dalam, ia pun mengarahkan tangannya pada daun pintu. Namun…

CKLEK…

Pintu terbuka dari dalam.

"Aku berang—eh?" Rupanya yang membuka pintu adalah pemilik rumah sendiri, yaitu Haruno Sakura. Ia nampak terkejut melihat teman sekelasnya—yang belum ia ketahui—namanya itu ada di depan rumahnya pagi-pagi begini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

Naruto menatap gadis kecil di depannya lekat-lekat. Bisa ia lihat, tak ada pita merah lagi di rambut Sakura. Dan Sakura sepertinya memotong rambut depannya lebih pendek! _Sayang sekali dahi indahnya itu tertutup_, ujar Naruto dalam hati. Air muka Sakura pun tak secerah biasanya. Sepertinya ia masih sedih dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau teman sekelasku, kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Eh, y-ya…." Panggilan Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. "Aku Namikaze Naruto, Sakura-_chan_! _Yoroshiku_!" serunya terburu-buru. Ia pun tak ingin berlama-lama mengulur waktu. Ia segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bingkai foto dari sana. "I-ini…. Hadiah dariku untukmu." Foto itu pun ia berikan pada Sakura.

"Ini ap—lho? Ini kan aku," ujar Sakura yang terhenyak melihat potret dirinya yang berada di dalam bingkai.

"Ah, iya. Itu fotomu yang kuambil diam-diam kemarin. Kamera dari ibuku, jadi aku ingin mencobanya. _Gomenasai_," tukas Naruto yang tertawa paksa sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Ia sedang berusaha mengatasi rasa malunya pada Sakura. Kemudian ia berusaha menghibur gadis kecilnya itu, yang sedang dirundung kesedihan. "Menurutku kau lebih cantik jika dahimu kelihatan, Sakura-_chan_. Apalagi dengan pita merah di rambutmu," bisik Naruto menunduk sembari memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya.

Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya, baru kali ini ada pemuda kecil yang mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Ia memperhatikan Naruto cukup lama.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan ya, Sakura-_chan_. Sampai jumpa di kelas. Daa…." Naruto hendak beranjak dari sana, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Namun baru satu langkah ia melenggangkan kakinya, Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Tunggu di sini, Naruto. Aku mau ke dalam sebentar," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kena—" Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hanya sebentar, sekitar lima menit Sakura kembali lagi keluar. Dengan pita merah di rambut merah jambunya. Dan tak disangka-sangka ia menyium pipi Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku suka sekali dengan fotonya. Hadiah paling istimewa yang pernah aku dapatkan seumur hidupku," ia menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya untuk Naruto.

Naruto pun membatu dibuatnya. Tak menyangka mendapat ucapan terima kasih seistimewa itu. Sekarang wajahnya keseluruhan berubah merekah merah. Ia bahkan menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" seru Sakura riang seraya menarik tangan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam tersipu-sipu menatap gadis kecil yang disukainya itu. Matanya lalu beralih pada tangannya yang sedang digenggam Sakura. Ia biarkan Sakura menarik tangannya, mengikuti cepat tubuhnya yang berlari ke sekolah.

Pikiran Naruto melayang-layang di otaknya. Ia berencana untuk memotret dirinya bersama dengan Sakura nanti di bawah pohon sakura yang berada di jalan setapak itu. Semoga saja Sakura bersedia.

**.**

**.**

_The End_

* * *

**Hola, Elven kembali dengan fic baru setelah hiatus cukup lama. Elven lagi galau jadinya lama deh nulis fanfic baru hehe. Sebenarnya fic ini udah lama dibuat, dan pernah dipublish pakai akun Elven yang lain. Tapi sekarang Elven rombak beberapa buat pra-LAFSEvent, event fanfiksi dan fanart buat ngerayain NaruSaku Day tanggal 3 April 2014 nanti.**

**Ikutan event-nya yok :D. Silakan liat profil Elven untuk keterangan lebih lanjut.**

**Untuk fic Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki sama Aufkakrung: Save Me Please, lagi dalam pengerjaan. Ditunggu saja ya, Minna.**

**Silakan reviewnya **

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
